


truly extraordinary

by headfirstch13k0



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, protective sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstch13k0/pseuds/headfirstch13k0
Summary: takes place after the battle in the barn. five lets his siblings bring their partners along to 2019, and vanya takes a different approach when she checks on sissy and harlan.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	truly extraordinary

Vanya had walked into the room where Sissy sat on a bed next to a sleeping Harlan.  
All the other siblings were outside getting a bit more accustomed to each other’s friends they had made in their time in the 60’s.  
And Five thought he’d be generous and let them come along. They all deserved it, he did love them after all.  
So Vanya was going in to ask her to come with her.   
Of course she wasn’t that ready to say so.  
Afraid of rejection.  
So she decided to take it slow.

“Hey Sissy.”, she said as she sat in front of her.  
Sissy turned to her.  
“Hey, Vanya.”  
“How’s Harlan doing? Is he alright?”, Vanya asked.  
“He’s doing fine..Thank you, by the way, for saving him..I can’t thank you enough, Vanya, really.”  
Vanya sighed and looked down at her hands.   
Right. Her powers actually saved someone for once.  
“..You’re welcome..” Vanya smiled.  
“...So, that fall earlier looked like it hurt.”, Sissy noted.  
“..huh?? What fall- oh. You mean when the Handler’s daughter mimicked my powers, huh.”  
“..Are you alright??”, Sissy asked.  
“..I’m fine, really, Sissy.”, she replied.  
“...How about one of your siblings get in here to watch Harlan, and I go patch you up?” Sissy asked.  
“..I’m fine. Nothing hurts or anything.”  
“...Vanya. When I ran you over with my car, you had so many bruises. Some of which looked like they were there before I hit you. Someone must have hurt you.. I’ve wanted to protect you since then, you know I’d do anything for you. I wanna help you, alright, honey?”, Sissy insisted.  
“..I mean alright, if you insist, I’ll get Allison in here.”, Vanya replied with a small smile.   
“Alright. Just follow me.”

The two now sat on the floor of the bathroom. Sissy slowly bandaged her up.  
“..So, tell me about what they did to you. The FBI.”  
Vanya stayed silent for a second.  
It was hard to even think about it. She hated all the facts and memories of her newfound past.  
“..It’s alright if you can’t tell me. Just tell me if they hurt you. I’ll get them back.”  
Vanya sighed and closed her eyes.  
“....They put me on LSD... and I remembered everything… I know who I am now, Sissy, and I think that hurts more than anything they’d done to me.”  
“...What did you remember?”  
“...I ended it all,, couldn’t control myself, killed everyone, back in 2019.. I’m a monster, Sissy, I killed them, I hurt everyone,, I don’t want to remember that, Sissy, I wanna go back to when I knew nothing at all…”  
Sissy went quiet for a bit. She didn’t know what to say. She just continued wrapping up Vanya’s arms and hands.  
“...Sissy?”  
“Yes?”  
Vanya looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Overflowing, really.  
“..are you scared of me?”  
She looked down for one second and then pulled the poor, teary-eyed girl into a hug.  
“...I’m not afraid of you..oh I’m not afraid of you at all! I love you, Vanya! Trust me, I might have been a bit shocked the first time you..ya know,, but now I know. You are truly extraordinary.”  
She wiped Vanya’s tears and kissed her head and held her close.  
And it was just like that for a few seconds.   
“...So you’re not scared of me?”  
“..Of course, Vanya. Your powers aren’t going to change who I fell in love with. I fell in love with you, with or without powers.”  
“..Alright..If you don’t mind I’ve got another question..”  
“ M’kay, go ahead, honey. You can ask me anything.”  
“..would you and Harlan come with me to 2019?..Start a family..you know, I just really don’t want to lose the only people I knew and loved for the first few months of my new life..I don’t wanna be alone this time..if anything bad happens.. I-”  
“Of course, Vanya..you know I’d do anything for you. I’ll come with you..”  
“..Aren’t you worried about me hurting you..or Harlan? Or getting you in something serious?”  
“..Dear, we’re a family now, right? We can get through it..together. Anything comes towards us, we’ll have each other. Alright? I’m not worried about you hurting anyone here. I know you wouldn’t ever hurt me.”  
Vanya smiled.   
Sissy still loved her.  
“..Thank you, Sissy. For being there..and not giving up on me.”

The gang had all gotten ready to take off.   
Allison had Ray, who she definitely wanted to take over to a better future in 2019.  
Diego had found poor ol’ Lila in a haystack at the back of the barn. They had talked it out and pinky sweared it off. She was one of them now.  
Klaus might have never been able to save Dave, but he’d told his cult to look out for him.  
Hopefully they’d listen. Do something useful to help him for once. He put his trust in them anyways. Also, he had that cool cowboy hat he’d stolen from Carl.  
And Vanya? She had her family. She had Harlan.  
And she had Sissy.  
They were ready to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> procrastination at 12 am nice


End file.
